powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 39: The Demonic Man-Eating Picture Books
The Devil's Cannibal Album (悪魔の人食い絵本 Akuma no Hitokui Ehon) is the thirty-ninth episode of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Synopsis While trying to save children captured by Deathdark's evil picture book, Miki becomes trapped within their scheme. Plot The episode begins with a group of people selling picture books for children and for free. This somehow catches the attention of Akane, who proceeds to buy the book for a sickly friend of hers. Unfortunately, when the book is opened by other children, when they reach the page which contains a horned owl, the owl's eye shines and the child is sucked into the book. It turns out to be a plan of Deathdark, spearheaded by Mazurka and Horned Owl Mozoo to plunge parents into despair and make them obey Deathdark for the safety of their child. This chaos is spotted by Miki shortly after and as she reports to the other Goggle V, they begin asking questions to the locals about the vanishing children. By luck, Miki spots a man snatching the same picture book from a mother. Shocked at the reveal that the mother's child is inside, Miki chases after the man and subdues him, revealing to be a Spotman in disguise. She is soon attacked by Horned Owl Mozoo and is overwhelmed until the rest of the Goggle V arrive to save her. The Mozoo is driven away afterwards as Miki reports what's actually happening. On this revelation, Akane is shocked that she sent such a dangerous book to her friend and requests Miki to keep him safe. When she arrives to the hospital, the friend is in process of being sucked. Miki manages to throw the book to the ceiling, but it ends up sucking her inside. The team eventually arrives to the hospital, but they are too late, Deathdark was already there and seized the book containing Miki. Meanwhile, surprised at how Miki ends up inside the book, Deathmark plots to destroy the book along with Miki using an inextinguishable flame and asks Horned Owl Mozoo to keep her inside as long as possible. When she wakes up inside the book, Miki is unable to get out, but she deduces that the horned owl on the background may have something to do with it. However, she was attacked by thrown weapons like spears out of nowhere, until Horned Owl Mozoo arrives and had Miki chained and suspended and leaves her to go with Deathmark's plan to burn the book. It is later revealed that Deathdark is not going to just burn that one book, but also planning to burn the rest of the book. Fortunately, the Goggle V arrived in time, sneaking and borrowing a ride from Deathdark's truck. Unfortunately, none of their attacks are able to destroy the flame created by Deathmark. Taunting as all they can do is to watch Miki burn and die, Horned Owl Mozoo uses his power to try and suck the Goggle V into the book on his chest. Inside the book, as the book is burned from the outside, fire started to engulf the surrounding of Miki. Instead of giving up, she used the fires to burn away her restrains and tries attacking the horned owl, only for a cage to drop on her. She quickly uses the remains of her chains to strike at the horned owl using the holes from the cage and as the book explodes, she manages to get out safely. After giving a condemnation to Deathdark's plan, she rejoins the Goggle V to fight against Horned Owl Mozoo, eventually destroying it with Goggle Golden Spear. Horned Owl Kong is soon sent, and is defeated by Goggle Robo. The episode ends with the Goggle V witnessing the children reuniting with their parents and waving good bye to them as they are thanked. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Osamu: *Osamu's mother: *Housewife: , , *Boy: , , *Spotmen Disguise: Suit actors *Goggle Red: Kazuo Niibori *Goggle Black: Jyunichi Haruta *Goggle Blue: Takanori Shibahara *Goggle Yellow: Kuniyasu Ito *Goggle Pink: Michihiro Takeda *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka Notes to be added DVD releases Dai Sentai Goggle V Volume 4 features episodes 31-40. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gogglev.html References Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Sentai episodes